Klaine: Snowed In
by willowema
Summary: It's a terrible blizzard outside, and Kurt and Blaine are stuck together in a cabin. Klaine fluff.


"I'm sorry, Dad, I can't come home tonight. Blaine and I are snowed in at his camp. No, of course the front door won't budge, what do you think?" Kurt's shrill voice rings out over the harsh crackling of the fireplace as he talks on his cell phone to Burt.

Blaine looks up hopefully, saying in a soft tone, "Is he going to let you stay?"

"Do you really have any other choice, Dad?" Kurt hisses into the phone. "I don't want you driving out here tonight; the roads are terrible! No, of course this wasn't- it was most certainly not contrived!" He pauses for a moment, listening, before he blushes fiercely. "Don't be silly! Yes, yes, thank you! G'night." With an exasperated sigh, Kurt hangs up the phone and slips it into his back jeans pocket while he turns to Blaine. "He's not happy about it, but he's letting me stay because there's no other options."

"Great!" Blaine grins sheepishly, his cheeks colouring a little at his sudden enthusiastic response. "I mean, that's awesome that you can stay so your dad doesn't have to drive out here..." he trails off, looking to the side.

"Yeah, it is," Kurt says, scratching his head as he sits down by the crackling fire beside Blaine.

There is a long silence for awhile, the two boys staring deeply into the fire, trying to catch glimpses of blue or green flickers, before Blaine suggests, "Hey, d'ya want to watch a movie? I have Paranormal Activity!"

"Um. Sure, but I don't really do very well with horror films. So if you don't mind me jumping at you and clutching your arm every few minutes…?" Kurt responds, looking rather embarrassed.

"Hey, why not?" Blaine smiles. "I'd rather have you on my lap than Wes or David-"

Kurt's breath hitches in excitement, his heart beating faster.

"You're much lighter than them, even if you are slightly taller than me." Momentarily confused, Blaine asks as an afterthought, "Kurt, why are your eyes popping out of your head?"

Kurt stares ahead for another couple seconds before shaking his head, even though his eyes are still starry. "Nothing. Nothing at all. How about you go find the movie, and I'll make some popcorn… mind if we share?"

Blaine nods his approval, then leaps up the stairs two at a time to fetch the movie from his room.

Kurt bustles around the huge kitchen, opening and closing cabinets as he tries to find a bag of microwavable popcorn. Eventually, he just gives up and opens up the jar of popcorn seeds, muttering to himself, "It's going to be healthier, anyway."

Upstairs, Blaine is fixing his Dalton hoodie and scarf, while smoothing down his hair with a wet palm. "Curls, or no curls?" he contemplates, before deciding to rinse the hair gel out. Hastily, he grabs the fluffiest blanket he could find, the movie dvd, while spraying himself with cologne, almost dropping the disk in his hurry. "It'll do," he says to his reflection in his full-length mirror. "Kurt will like it anyhow." Blaine is going to look good for Kurt, goddammit.

He shuffles down the stairs, only to see Kurt sitting on the couch with a large metal bowl of popcorn, drawing a heart in a lined notebook. "Kurt?" he asks slowly, not wanting to intrude.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry!" Kurt shuts the notebook with a snap before Blaine can see whose names were written in it. "I made popcorn. On the stove," he adds proudly.

"Oh, I forgot to get the microwavable popcorn, didn't I?" Blaine mentally smacks

himself in the face. Now it sounds like he was planning for Kurt to get snowed in, all along.

Kurt waves it off. "It's fine, no big deal." He pats the couch cushion next to him, adding, "Did you get the movie?"

Blaine waves it at him as he walks over to the DVD player. "Sure did." As he passes Kurt, he slightly raises an eyebrow at the appearance of the notebook; it's covered in hearts. "What's that?" He asks, navigating past all the previews.

"Nothing, nothing. Just… a little journal. I'm going to be a famous clothing designer once I retire from Broadway, you know," Kurt lies slyly, pocketing the tiny notebook.

"I guess you're planning to be a Valentine's Day clothing designer then, by the looks of it." Blaine makes a little air heart with his index fingers, making Kurt's own heart bounce up and down.

Kurt flushes, just as Blaine turns off the light and sits down just inches away from him. "Can I share some of that blanket?" He pretends to shiver. "I'm rather cold."

"No problem." Blaine places half of the static-inducing blanket across Kurt's lap, forcing the two boys to move closer to each other. "Hey, look, it's starting."

Kurt watches the movie between fingers, his knuckles turning white. When white powdered footprints appear on the hardwood floor and the ghostly creature growls, Kurt jumps, placing his face on Blaine's warm shoulder.

Blaine places both arms around Kurt, pulling him closer to his body. "Shh, it's just a movie, Kurt. It's not real. I've got you, 'kay?"

Shaking like a leaf, Kurt looks up into Blaine's eyes, warm amber against a cooling, salty sensation of ocean, fog, and rain. "You make me feel safe," he whispers, turning the volume of the television down until it's nearly inaudible. Kurt doesn't care what he says now, he just feels so secure and protected, being held against Blaine, his arms blocking out any evil that might come near them.

"One of those names was mine, wasn't it?" Blaine questions, his voice light and breathy.

Kurt nods, suddenly daring. He cranes his neck up to meet Blaine's face, and tenderly places his mouth against Blaine's lips, trying to memorize the comforting taste of hot chocolate, cinnamon, and the slight taste of vanilla. He closes his eyes, Kurt's lips still against Blaine's, and murmurs, "I love you."

"I love you too. Promise me something?"

"Anything," Kurt answers readily.

"You'll let me protect you forever against all the bad things in the world, whether it's a demon or a horrendously beautiful blizzard."

Kurt doesn't answer, just draws the blanket even more tightly around the two, while the snow continues to dance around outside.


End file.
